


Poor, Simple Fools

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguity, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Community: hp_darkarts, Consent Issues, Dark fic, M/M, Somnophilia, Top Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His very own sleeping beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor, Simple Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [HP_DarkArts](http://hp-darkarts.livejournal.com/profile)' My Bloody Valentine Fest. 
> 
> Quotes from Disney’s ‘ _Sleeping Beauty_ ’ (but don't let that fool you into thinking this is a fairy tale. Heed the tags, people!)
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://hp-darkarts.livejournal.com/132085.html).

_’They say if you dream a thing more than once, it’s sure to come true.’_

Severus steps easily out of the fireplace.

The house is dark—Harry must have gone to bed already. Tired of waiting for his Prince, perhaps.

He lights his wand and drapes his cloak over the back of the sofa before heading upstairs. The bedroom door creaks softly as Severus nudges it wider, stepping inside.

The faint wandlight casts strange shadows over Harry’s sleeping form. He looks eerily beautiful. Relaxed contentment is etched into every stretch of muscle. He lays on his back, hands resting upon his chest. Perfectly posed, for Severus. His very own sleeping beauty.

He quickly removes his robes, laying them upon a chair. Ignoring his already hardening cock, Severus leans over the bed. He carefully lifts Harry’s elbows, peeling back the duvet. His breath catches in his throat as he discovers that Harry is sleeping just in his boxers tonight. Severus rests his lit wand on the nightstand.

Throwing the duvet aside, Severus surveys the toned body beneath him—as he has done many times before. Actually, Harry seems a little on the lean side. Severus lets his fingertips skate over Harry’s firm stomach.

Harry doesn’t flinch. Then again, he never does.

Severus kneels on the bed, shifting to straddle Harry’s thighs. He takes a moment to peer down at Harry’s face, unimpeded by those bizarre glasses. He has barely noticed the lines starting to take residence in the corners of Harry’s eyes. The light stubble irritates him. He wishes Harry would take personal grooming more seriously.

He lets his hands roam in earnest over Harry’s slumbering form. He’s so warm and smooth. Severus can’t help but linger over the patches of hair on Harry’s chest and lower stomach. He enjoys letting the coarse hair run between his fingers.

Severus’s hands tremble slightly as he rolls Harry to one side, then the other, gradually shimmying Harry’s pants down and off. He is hoping tonight for something he has so far denied himself.

Usually this goes one of two ways. Severus will bring Harry to orgasm either in his mouth or his arse, while stroking himself to completion. While he does very much enjoy riding Harry, it can be quite a burden on his thighs.

Severus runs his hands up Harry’s legs, drifting to his inner thighs to tease them apart. He lets out a small gasp.

Harry has shaved. The nest of dark curls around his cock is neatly trimmed, as is the hair on his balls. Severus nudges Harry’s thighs further and a throaty moan escapes his lips as Harry’s hairless arsehole comes into view. Harry’s cock is soft. No matter. Severus has reason to be confident in his ability to rectify that.

Harry won't wake up.

He never does.

Severus gently takes Harry’s flaccid cock into his mouth. He sucks greedily as it rapidly swells in his mouth. Severus laps at the head, savouring Harry’s taste on his tongue. He groans as he tastes a swell of precome. With a parting kiss to the tip, Severus pulls back. He admires Harry’s thick cock standing proudly from his otherwise unresponsive body. Harry is perfectly still, save for the slow, steady rise and fall of his chest.

Despite Harry’s unyielding passivity, Severus is always overwhelmed by the need to take care of Harry. He wouldn’t want it any other way. Bringing Harry’s body to pleasure is Severus’s greatest thrill. Regardless of whether or not Harry’s mind is aware of it, Severus will always provide it. Unselfishly.

He summons the lube from his robe pocket. Severus’s reservations regarding the particulars of tonight’s tryst have melted into oblivion. Harry _shaved_. It is the undeniable request that he had hoped for.

Severus slides a slick finger into Harry’s arse, preparing him slowly and carefully as he takes that beautiful cock into his mouth once more. When Harry’s hole is stretched around three fingers, Severus cannot wait any longer.

He has reason to pause for another moment, however. How does Harry want to be taken? Will he prefer the easy glide of being penetrated behind or will he prefer to see his lover’s face? The fact that Harry will have no awareness is neither here nor there. It does nothing to diminish the importance of the decision.

As it is their first time in this particular arrangement, he decides face to face would be most considerate.

Severus gently bends Harry’s legs and lets them splay apart naturally before applying lube to his cock. Leaning over Harry, propped up on one arm, he slowly guides his long, thin cock into Harry’s tight heat. When the tip pushes through, Severus throws his head back with a satisfied moan. He glides so easily into Harry’s willing body, but takes care not to press too deep.

Grunting ferally, he thrusts with abandon. He knows he will not last long. A hand reaches down between them to find Harry’s cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Severus wriggles awkwardly, trying to aim just so. He seems to be successful. Harry’s cock jerks in his hand before spurting come over their chests. Severus gasps and moans as Harry’s arse clamps down around him, drawing his own orgasm from him with force.

Severus collapses heavily onto Harry as he shudders through the aftershocks, cock slowly wilting inside of the body beneath him. He lazily places wet kisses along Harry’s collarbone.

Dragging himself to his knees, he reaches for his wand. He casts a cleaning charm on himself and summons a washcloth and bowl of warm water before relighting his wand and laying it back on the bedside table. He gets to work, softly and diligently cleaning Harry of their mixed fluids and lube. When satisfied, he retrieves his wand again, muttering the words to return Harry’s tight hole to its natural state.

Severus climbs off the bed and draws the duvet back over Harry. He summons the rose from his robes, already carefully de-thorned.

He lays it against Harry’s chest, placing Harry’s hands over the stem.

Standing beside the bed, Severus leans in. He can feel his breath bouncing back from the soft skin of Harry’s face. He runs his thumb teasingly over that plump lower lip. He drifts closer, almost touching.

No, not tonight.

Harry's lips part as he sucks in a deeper breath. His own breath held, Severus silently extinguishes his wand. With another flick, he is dressed. He finds his way through the familiar darkness easily, casting another _Lumos_ only when he reaches the bottom of the stairs. 

Severus concentrates. Carefully, precisely, he casts on himself: " _Obliviate_."

He moves to the kitchen larder, fishing in his robes for the shrunken vial. He lifts the charm, placing the glass container on the worktop. He opens the tin of hot chocolate, un-stoppers the vial and pours the contents into the tin.

That should see them through for another month. He notices the milk on the chilled shelf. It has curdled.

At first, Severus had worried that Harry would notice the strange taste of his nightly drink. Nothing gets past the Ministry’s best Auror.

That is what finally convinced Severus that his worries were unfounded. He knows, he must know, and he drank it anyway. The wards are no longer raised each night to challenge him. Try as Harry might, he can’t fool Severus.

Harry can send Weasleys to menace him, Aurors to intimidate him and subpoenas from the Wizengamot. Severus doesn’t care. They will never understand. _Poor, simple fools_. He knows that a suppressed part of Harry craves the darkness. Severus can fill that void. It may be written on parchment that Harry wants him to stay away, but Severus knows the truth.

The truth that’s hidden in Harry’s heart. In his actions, not his words.

And Severus will continue to care for him, until Harry is ready to accept it.

Tomorrow night, perhaps Severus will take Harry, instead.

Tomorrow night, perhaps the time will have come.

Perhaps Harry will wake.

Only time will tell.

_‘One day you’ll awaken to love’s first kiss. ‘Til then, sleeping beauty, sleep on.’ ___

___Fin_ _ _


End file.
